


Littlest Luc Brenatto

by Stickandthorn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a stupid little story about Luc as a kid in school, One Shot, Spoilers for up to episode 129, Very light angst I guess? But mostly just fluff, i wrote this in a haze ahhh, no beta we die like men, not one word of editing you have been warned, the mighty nein are great aunts and uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickandthorn/pseuds/Stickandthorn
Summary: Luc Brenatto is an interesting student, but his stories might have more to them than meets the eye.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Littlest Luc Brenatto

Genna Macoura had been a teacher for going on 20 years. She’d long since stopped saying she’d seen it all, years of all manner of students coming and going had taught her that there would always be something new, but she still considered herself pretty well prepared for whatever walked in the door.

But nothing could’ve prepared her for Luc Brenatto. 

At first she thought he’d just be another one of those little rambunctious boys with more imagination than could fit in their tiny bodies and the energy of a trained athlete, or maybe a more intense version of that. She knew his parents were eclectic and probably encouraged such imagination, and so she didn’t pay it much mind. 

He had a few quirks, sure, but what kid didn’t. She didn’t feel the need to force him to take off his “special necklace”, and when he stuck his tongue out when she mentioned the Cerberus Assembly she just smiled and laughed. 

It wasn’t been until the assignment to write about an important childhood memory two weeks into the school year that she began to reconsider.

Ms. Macoura was used to seeing lots of different things scrawled in a shaky child’s hand cross her desk with this assignment. Some were sweet and lovely and told of birthdays and family trips and new siblings. Others told of sad things, deaths and fires and floods. And some made Ms. Macoura pay special mind to the child in class, making sure they had food in their lunch pale and ice for bruises just tucked under shirt hems.

But little Luc Brenatto’s tale of towers and fire and death and bugs. That. That was pure fantasy. It had to be.

“Luc?” It was just after school one day, a hot, drying day that made Ms. Macoura’s skin feel crisp under her dress. 

“Yeah?” He looked up at her with those wide brown eyes, hand hovering above his haversack.

“I need to talk to you about your childhood memory assignment. I told you you had to write about a true childhood memory. You can’t just make up stories, wonderful as they are.” 

“It is true!” Luc insisted, stomping a little foot in frustration. “I died when the fire lady exploded but then my mom killed it and Uncle Caddy brought me back with his bugs!” 

Ms. Macoura sighed, and rubbed a hand to her face. “Luc, please don’t lie to me. I know you’re creative but lying isn’t right.”

“I’m not lying!” He was truly frustrated now, practically steaming at the ears, and Ms. Macoura knew it was probably too far gone to do anything now. So, she nodded carefully shooed Luc out the door, sighing as she did. He had had so much conviction in his voice… but it was pure fantasy. 

It wasn’t until months later that she remembered this incident. Luc had be running around all day talking about how his “whole family” was picking him up today, jumping off desks and telling wild tales about a man who could summon fire, a blue lady with a god for a friend, a woman with wings and a man with a sword he could make appear and reappear, a woman who could punch ghosts, his mom who was so cool, and of course, his uncle who brought him back with bugs.

“You’ve been listening to too many stories Luc.” Ms. Macoura shook her head as he jabbered on and on about blue drippy man who he used to live with. But she was glad he had such grand ideas about his family.

Until pick up time, when Ms. Macoura escorted the children outside to meet their parents, and Luc dashed like a shot into the arms of…

A giant grey and pink man holding a staff full of bugs. And a man with bright red hair who was making a cat appear in the little boy’s arms. And a huge woman with white hair and two swords on her back offering him a fly around town. And another woman in cobalt soul blue with some tremendous abs giving him the lightest of punches on his arm. And a green man ruffling his hair, a blue woman offering him what couldn’t be a firework, and his mother with a crossbow at her hip giving him a kiss, and…

And the big woman was picking him up, and a pair of bright white wings shot out of her back as she lifted him into her arms and he took off, Luc cheering. And the green man grabbed Luc’s mother and took off into the air himself, flying like a bird, and the blue woman smiled at the red haired man and they turned into birds and the others were climbing on and they were all flying off and-

Ms. Macoura needed a lie down, and a reconsideration of everything little Luc Brenatto had ever said to her.


End file.
